


Butthurt

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childishness, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Male Friendship, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Romantic Friendship, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500, butthurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Shiro is the oldest out of all of his friends--the human ones though, not the alien ones who are thousands of years old. So with that being said he's not too amused when they decide to mess around.Oneshot/drabble





	Butthurt

Shiro sighed. He loved his friends, but c'mon, they were idiots sometimes. For right now he was gonna say something, just this once, before he actually went crazy. 

"Okay guys," he interrupted their talking. "Let's stop using the term 'butthurt' anymore. It's lame. And we're not like, twelve anymore."

Lance smirked. "...you sound a bit fannytroubled."

"A little bootybothered if you ask me," Hunk added. 

"Someone's having a tushytantrum." said Pidge. 

He shouldn't have even been surprised. 


End file.
